Memories
by Jericholuver
Summary: One-Shot.


Memories One-Shot

I do not own anyone in this. All respect goes to these two youtubers. I suggest if you don't like slash or any of the sorts, I would not read this. Otherwise, enjoy. FYI: Felix is Pewdiepie and Ryan is Cryaotic. Theirs is a song that goes with this story. It's from the TV show Sherlock and the song is Sherlocked (Irene Adler's theme). It's a beautiful yet sorrowful song. Which goes perfect with this story. People might get confused but they're both married to each other. Attempted rape. Suicide.

_It was February 25__th__, lied in bed, fingering the collar warn around his neck. Ryan, or Master Cry, went too far this time. During their rough play, which is most of the time, Ryan wrapped his fingers around Felix's neck. Now normally, Felix would've enjoyed it. However, he had started to run out of oxygen and whispered the safe word, which was Pewds, and Ryan should've stopped. He didn't and kept fucking him until Felix passed out from lack of oxygen. When Felix woke back up, he could see Ryan's brown hair covering his face, sitting at the computer typing away."Ryan." Felix said, not asking a question but demanding an answer. Ryan, however, didn't give him that answer. Felix stood up and walked up behind him."Ryan." He called again. "What?" Ryan answered, irritation lacing his voice. He looked up, his blue eyes staring down Felix."You went too far back there, Ryan. I said the safe word, yet you didn't stop." Felix reminded him."Yeah. So? You enjoyed it anyway. You're a whore like that. And don't call me Ryan. You call me Master." Ryan retorted. Felix's mouth dropped. "Only when we have sex, which is not happening right now. And I'm not a whore. You were the first and only guy I've ever slept with. You know that." Felix replied, hurt ringing in his voice."Yeah, whatever. Keep telling yourself that. And were not having sex right now? I just took a break." Ryan said, as he stood up and started walking over to a backing up Felix. "What? No. I'm not doing this with you!" Felix said, crying out as Ryan grabbed his hair and pushed his body on the bed."The hell you aren't! You know you want this."Ryan smirked; positioning himself at Felix's used but dry entrance."Stop! Get off of me now!" Felix screamed, slapping Ryan. Ryan smiled at Felix but then frowned when he saw the look on Felix's face. The look of fear, humiliation, and worst of all. Sadness. Knowing he caused it, Ryan got up and grabbed some clothes. He ran out the door whispering to himself" I'm so sorry Felix, please forgive me" with the sound of Felix's crying lingering in the air. That was two hours ago, Felix still lying on the bed. 'What had gotten into him?'Felix wondered, being startled by the sound of the front door opening and closing. He hugged a pillow when Ryan walked back in, holding a bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates. Before Felix could say anything, Ryan said" Now I know I've been an ass. I know what I tried to do. But not anymore. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have almost done and what I did. I love you. So much." Ryan walked over, setting down the bouquet and chocolate. He used his hand to gently caress Felix's cheek. At first he flinched, but Felix soon grew into the touch."I…. I forgive you. But never again. You hear me? You do this again, and we are done." Felix said quietly. Ryan nodded in agreement. Felix slowly and hesitantly leaned over and kissed Ryan. He takes off his clothes and lies underneath him." Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked, concerned. Felix nodded. Ryan smiled and wrapped his hands around Felix's neck. Felix looked up, alarmed, but than realized what Ryan was doing. Ryan unbuckled the collar and threw it behind him. He grabbed the lube, slicked himself up, and pushed into Felix gently. Felix hissed at the feeling of pain but soon it became bliss. They rocked slowly together, staring into each other's eyes. Felix soon tightened around Ryan, giving signal that he was close. He wasn't that far behind either. "Let's come together, beautiful." Ryan said, ecstasy lacing his voice. Felix nodded. It wasn't long before Felix's back arched, a small cry leaving his lips. A groan left Ryan's lips as he spilled inside Felix. He leant up to Felix's ear." You're not only my slave. You're my husband, lover, best friend, and soul mate. I will always love you. Never forget that. I will forever love you until death do us part. And even then I will never stop" Ryan gently placed Felix down, lying next to him. He held his hand, their wedding rings glistening from sweat like their bodies. Ryan kissed Felix's head." I love you too, Ryan. Forever and Always."_

Felix stood in front of a grave. He was holding a rose. He wore a dark black suit, his wedding band hanging from his neck. He stood, watching other families mourn until he collapsed on his knees, sobbing. "Why? W-why did you have to l-leave like this? I l-love you." The rose lied on the ground, barely touched. He remembered that day. He loved that day. And he also hated it. He was taken away that day. He clutched the wedding band close to his heart, and slowly stood up. He stared once more at the grave which said

Here lies Ryan Kjellberg. Loving husband and son. Husband to Felix Kjellberg. Love drove him to greatness.

Felix smiled sadly and nodded his head. He walked away, whispering one phrase while holding his wedding band. "Until Death Do Us Part."


End file.
